


Let Me Love You

by bkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Peter, Isaac's POV, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, maybe a little OOC for both, mentions of mpreg, self lubricating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkins/pseuds/bkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter shows Isaac that he notices him even when Isaac doesn't think he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a Teen Wolf fanfic, so please be gentle?
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. And Thank you for reading.
> 
> No seriously comment let me know what you thought. Please?
> 
> Disclaimer: I am making no money from this and the characters aren't mine.

It seemed like the only way at the time, the only way to remember what was taken from me, but having Peter in my head was a dangerous thing. I’m not just saying that because its Peter, well yes I am, but also because have you seen that man? He’s gorgeous and I would willingly let him do whatever he wanted to me as long as he was focused on me, but that didn’t mean I wanted him in my head seeing the things I wanted him to do to me even if it was to help find Erica and Boyd.

Unfortunately I trusted Derek to make sure that nothing went wrong, when Peter tried to pull the memories from me, but all I saw was flashes of images nothing to really help us find our missing pack mates.  
And there is where Deaton came in and said that there was another way, for me to basically submerge myself in a tub of ice water and practically die. Oh yes that sounds lovely doesn’t it? To be submerged into a tub of freezing ice water and slowing my heart beat down to nothing, but this truly was the only way and I remind myself that Erica and Boyd are my friends and that if are places were switched they would do the same for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Here I am an hour later sitting in the loft wrapped up in the heaviest blanket I could find after changing out of my damp clothes into dry ones, trying to stop the full body shiver that kept going through me. I must look extremely pathetic, I mean werewolves don’t get sick or colds and here I am freezing, teeth chattering, blue lipped and all. And that is how he found me.

“I could help you warm up you know, body heat is a proven method to prevent hypothermia” whispers in my ear making me nearly jump out of my skin. Oh god am, I that horrible of a werewolf that I didn’t hear him come up behind me over the chatter of my own teeth?

“Actually you’re that bad of a werewolf that you missed me sitting on the couch for the last ten minutes” chuckles Peter as he comes around to face me as his hand touches my shoulder. “And before you ask yes you said that out loud, which makes me wonder if you’ve been spending to much time with Stiles, talking out loud like that.” Peter trails off as he leans in close again to breath in my ear 

I jerked back form his touch afraid and thrilled of what he might’ve meant. “What are you doing?” I demanded as another shiver wrecked my body.  
“I’m just trying to warm you up a bit, isn’t that what you wanted Isaac, for me, to notice you?” He breaths in my ear as his lips ghost along the side to take my lobe within his teeth and pull, dragging a moan out of me.

“H.. How do you know what I want” I breath out as he lets go to lick up the side of me ear again. “Because Isaac, I’ve seen inside you head remember?” Say says as he jerks my head back to seal his lips over mine.

I can’t help myself as I moan into the kiss he knows that I want him. That I want to be possessed by him, for him to fill me up in every way he can, for him to own me.

“When you’re ready you know where to find me” States Peter as he turns to leaves the loft. Leaving me standing there wanting more of him more of what he can offer me. And before I know it I am running after him like a little puppy afraid its master is leaving it. I find him leaning up against his car with a smirk on his face like he knew I would follow him. “Get in” He says as he climbs into the drivers seat and starts the car.

~~~~~~

I’ve never been to Peter’s place only Derek’s, but I can see the family resemblance they both have sparse living quarters, a couch, table off the small kitchen and to doors off the living room on to the bedroom and other to the bathroom presumably. But Peter had one thing Derek didn’t book shelves loaded with books. Before I could start to really investigate Peter puts a hand on my lower back and guides me to the two doors. “The one on the left is the bathroom and this one right here is the bedroom.” He says as he opens the door. 

Inside the bedroom there is a comfy looking queen size bed what looks to be a closet and a dresser and nightstand with a lamp on it and blinds drawn to keep the privacy of the room from the outside world.  
I don’t know why but all of a sudden I feel like I can’t breath like this is the moment I have been waiting for my entire life, to be here in this room with Peter about to bare my all to him, to become his.  
“Peter” I breath out as I turn towards him. “Make me yours.” And that is all it took for Peter to take me in his arms and guide me to his bed as he slowly strips me of my clothes starting with my shirt and then my pants leaving me there in just my boxer-briefs. To which he kneels in front of me mouthing at my covered erection, leaving a bigger damp spot then what was already there. 

His hot, breath ghosting over the area, which his mouth just was, pulled a high pitch whine from me. “Peter, Peter please” I beg, what I am begging for I don’t know anymore I just want whatever he’ll let me have.  
“What do you want Isaac?” He asks as he methodically moves up my body leaving a trail of kisses and bites up my abdomen. Only for him to stop at a nipple lavishing it with attention from his tongue. Just when I think I could cum from just his tongue on my nipple, he bites down hard enough to leave a mark drawing a gasp from me. 

“You, I want you. Please Peter stop playing around and fuck me.” I try and snap out, but it comes out more as a needy whine then anything else.  
“Your wish is my command.” He says as kneels down again and pulls off my underwear in one swift move, making it so my erection slaps against my stomach with a wet sound from all the pre-cum that I am dripping out from his ministrations. And then before I know what’s happening I feel myself falling back onto his bed and being pushed up towards the head of the bed while he settles himself between my legs.

“Now for the real fun to begin” Is all I hear before I am gasping for breath and I feel his mouth descend on me, and a finger press against my opening. So with just enough pressure that I know what he wants, but not enough to breach me I move my legs up to rest on his shoulders.  
“Lube, do you have any.” I gasp out as his finger pushed all the way in stopping at the knuckle. “What, why… How.” I gasp as his finger crooks and hits the bundle of nerves that has me arching off the bed grasping the bedspread. I can feel his finger inside of me teasing me as it moves this way and that, with no resistance as if I had already prepared myself for him.  
“Why would I need lube when your beautiful body produces its own when your sexually excited” I hear Peter say some where around my groin as he pushes a second finger into me scissoring me open for himself.  
“That’s never happened before” I gasp out as he hits that sweet spot again.  
“That’s because no Were has shown any interest back at you my beautiful boy.” He says right before he starts to lap at my balls causing me arch my back again as his tongue travels lower and closer to where his fingers are.  
“Peter.. Peter.. PETER” I yell out as his tongue joins his fingers working me open.  
I hear and feel him sucking on my opening pulling my body’s self-made lubricant out of me. It takes all I can, not to come from him just licking and fingering me open.  
“Now! FUCK ME NOW PETER.” I scream at him, in a desperate plea.  
“Patience my boy, it is a virtue after all” Peter says as he pulls his tongue from my puckered red hole.  
“Please” I sob.  
“Please what?” I can hear the smirk in his voice.  
“Please fuck me Peter, make me yours.” I begged  
Just when I thought all my begging and pleading was for nothing I felt the head of his cock at my entrance slowly easing in a bit then being pulled back out just as fast.  
“Peter please, please stop teasing me and make me yours. Mark me, fuck me, breed me” I sob out the last part which seems to do the trick because as soon as I said breed me, his hips snap forward slotting him self fully inside of me so that I can feel his balls smack against me. But after that he doesn’t move just stays there circling his hips left then right.

“You want me to breed you Isaac? Make you fat and full of my pups? You want everyone to know whom you belong to?” He breathes in my ear as he pulls almost all the way out just leaving the head of his cock inside my entrance.  
“Yes.” I breathe out.  
That seems to break the floodgates because he starts to thrust in and out of me with no real rhythm, just frantic thrusts that seem to hit my prostate every couple of thrust. Needing more then what I was getting I move my legs from his shoulders to rest in the crook of his elbows, making it so I spread my legs wider. That seems to do the trick as all of a sudden he’s hitting my prostate dead on with every thrust.  
I can feel the drag of his cock as it moves in an out of me, and the lubricant that my body has made to slick the way drip from me, as if I was a bitch in heat.  
As his cock hit my prostate with deadly precision, my toes curl and back arch, as sparks seem to fly behind my closed eyes. And that’s when I felt it catching at my rim with each thrust into my body, like his cock was growing bigger and bigger, and all I could do was moan as it brought another dimension of pleasure to me.

“I’m going to fill you so full of myself you’ll have no choice, but to bare my pups” Peter growls with his last full thrust into my body and pause for a minute as if to catch his breath, but as I look up I see a look of horror on his face.  
“I-I-I” Is all Peter can get out before he pulls back as far a he can before I hiss in a mixture of pain and pleasure and looks down where are bodies are connected, my puckered opening stretch wide over his still growing cock. As I start taking deep breathes to calm myself down from coming and panicking my internal muscles let me know that its just the base of his that has swelled up like a bulb keeping him and his seed inside of me. Feeling brave and a little heady I squeeze my internal muscles around him, and feel him slam what little he can back into me.  
“Isaac.. Don’t, you don’t understand.” He groans out at me as his hips keep trying to push his cock deeper into me.  
“I don’t understand what.” I breathe out as I feel the tingling of my appending orgasm wash over me.  
“Were’s only knot with me their mate” He gasps out as he collapses onto me, head resting between my shoulder and neck.  
That is the word, which sends me over the edge ‘mate’. My back arches, my toes curl and my thighs shake with my release.

Were’s only knot their mate, I can’t be that lucky can I? I have Peter Hale as my mate? Every thing I ever wanted is now mine? But wait Peter didn’t sound thrilled in fact he sounded devastated. Does he not want me? Am I not his ideal mate? These questions start to swarm through my mind as I come down from my orgasmic bliss. Peter. Doesn’t. Want. Me.  
I draw a shaky breathe in, hold it for a minute then release it. As the air leaves my body I my toes uncurl, my back falls back against the bed and my thighs still quiver, but in I just went through a marathon way. And Peters knot I can feel it, its still lodge inside of me not going any where, not letting me get away from Peter or Peter get away from me. That is when I realize that tears are streaming down my face. Of course HE doesn’t want me, who would want a broken thing such as me? I was a broken human and now I’m a broken werewolf.

“Oh Isaac, my sweet beautiful Isaac.” I hear him whisper into my neck right before he places kisses upon my shoulder and neck.  
“What have I done to deserve such a beautiful creature such as you?” He says before working he way up my neck to my ear. “I don’t deserve you.” He whispers right before his tongue traces the shell of my ear top to bottom where he gently takes the lobe between his teeth and tugs only to release it just as quickly to pepper kisses along my jaw till he reaches my lips.  
When his lips come to gently touch mine I open my eyes that I did not know I had closed to see him staring at me with such depth in his blue eyes.  
“You are mine.” He says with a renowned vigor in his voice as all of a sudden I feel his hips pull back as far as they will because of his knot to thrust back into me. Granted they are shallow thrust; each thrust rubs against my prostate stimulating me more. My legs still resting between his elbows are shifted up to rest upon his shoulders folding me nearly in half. The new position causes him to almost have to grind down into me.  
Since he can’t move his hips far enough back to thrust into me properly. And then I feel it again as if his knot isn’t big enough already I swear I feel it grow more making it so this time he can’t move back or forth, locking him and his seed inside of me.  
Just when I think his knot is going to split me open, it stops growing; but the constant pressure on my prostate has me mewling like a little kitten. I want so desperately to cum, to feel me body, tighten around his knot, and that thought alone is that sends me over the edge into blackness.  
~~~~~~~~  
It feels like I’m floating in a gentle sea of warmth that is petting me down my sides and over my thighs, only to move back up again to repeat the process.  
Slowly I open my eyes and I am greeted with lips upon mine as Peter kisses me to wakefulness.  
“I blacked out.” I stated in between kissing him back and nipping at his lower lip.  
“You’re going to give me a complex if you do it every time.” He says before he swoops down to catch my lips with his, only to have me open them as his tongue traces lower then top lip as if asking them if it can be granted into my mouth. That is all is takes for me to surge forward capturing his tongue between my lips to suck it gently into my mouth where our tongues don’t battle for dominance, but rather dance around each other teasing one another.  
He is the first one to break the kiss resting his forehead against mine.  
“You know what this means don’t you.”  
“I’m your mate.”  
“You’re more then just my mate Isaac.”  
“Your husband?” I joke.  
“That too, but you’re also the barer of my pups.” As he says that his hands travel down my body to my lower abdomen where it is slightly distended and just strokes his fingers over it back and forth, causing me to shiver.  
“In five months time you’ll give birth to are child.” At those words I can’t help, but tighten up around his cock still firmly lodge in me.  
“Isaac.” He pants out as if he can’t take any more stimulation upon his bulbous knot.  
“Five months?” I breathe out.  
“Yes.”  
“Then we have a lot of ground to catch up on before I give birth.” I smile at him right before I pull him back in for a kiss.

 

The END


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been two days since Peter brought Isaac to his apartment, two glorious days of mindless sex with his beautiful mate. Two days of repeatedly locking Isaac to himself for the need to make sure he will be heavy with a pup; his pup. That thought alone seems to spur Peter into action, no longer content to lay there watching his mate sleep, he had to have him, take him, mark him again so the rest of the pack knew just who he belonged too.  
Ever so slowly Peter moves over Isaac’s sleeping body, running his hands gently down then up his sides then down his back to stop at the rise of those beautiful snowy globes of sweet flesh. Gently and slowly so not to wake his sleeping beauty his fingers seek out his puckered opening, which is still loose from the last time he knotted him. Slowly he slides his middle finger in to the knuckle moving it around a bit to keep the muscles relaxed before he adds another one to help scissor him open. The fluids that leak’s out are a heady combination of his seed and Isaac’s now natural lubricant, which makes him want to bury his face between those to globes and feast on him. Slowly Peter pulls his fingers out and brings them to his mouth, sucking the fluid’s that clings to his fingers into his mouth the decision is made; he has to have more of that wonderful taste.  
Spreading the two globes that hid that wonderful taste from him apart draws a sharp breath from Peter, as the smell hits him is just as addicting as the taste. Lowering his head so the he can get a better smell suddenly turns into him taking his tongue in broad strokes sweeping across Isaac’s hidden gem. Not being one to waste an opportunity like this after only a handful of swipes over his puckered hole, Peter starts to trace around it with his tongue only to slowly slip his tongue inside to tease Isaac into wakefulness.

“Whaa… Ahh.” Mumbles Isaac as he slowly come awake to the feeling of a tongue teasing him open with broad strokes and teasing dips inside of him.  
An extra deep lick of the tongue into his body draws a whiney gasp of ‘Peter’ from Isaacs lips before he musters what little strength he has to look over his shoulder at the beautiful sight of Peter’s hold him open and sucking the fluids from his body, only to cause him to feel his body start to tingle and a fresh wave of fluid seems to seep out of his body for Peters tongue to lap up.

“What a way to wake up.” Gasp Isaac as he tries to turn onto his back, but Peters hands on his butt holding him open prevents him from doing so. With one last strong suck at Isaac’s puckered jewel of an opening Peter pulls off Isaac.

“You looked so delicious laying there that I couldn’t help myself, but to taste you.” Smirks Peter as he starts to crawl up Isaac’s body, he stops to lay sweet kisses above his groin and whisper good morning into his skin.  
“You could kiss my lips good morning instead of my stomach.” Isaac laughs as he tries to pull Peter up to him.  
“I wasn’t saying good morning to you though my love.” Smiles Peter before he lays on last kiss there and crawls up to kiss Isaac a proper good morning with his tongue diving into Isaac’s mouth to lick and sweep across his tongue with his own.  
Isaac pulls back to look at Peter with a frown upon his face and as he starts to open his mouth is dawns on him.  
“You sound so sure of yourself there mister.” He says with a fondness in his voice that Peter has never heard before. Startled Peter looks at Isaac, not knowing how he could have missed this beautiful creature as his mate.  
“Of course I’m sure, just as I am sure that you love me.” Stated Peter as he reached down to lift Isaac’s legs up and over his shoulders before lining himself up with Isaac’s opening.  
“I’m sure you’ll be showing in a couple of months heavy with my pup, making the rest of the pack jealous.” He said as he slid all the way in making his balls smack Isaacs butt.  
“So full of your of yourself aren’t you.” Breathes out Isaac as Peter lets out a heartfelt laugh.  
“No my dear Isaac it’s the other way around, you are quiet full of me.”  
“Oh! You know what I meant.” Isaac gasps out as Peter starts to thrust lazily into him.  
“Peter if you don’t pick up the pace soon, I can promise you right now you’ll be sleeping alone for a very long time.” Isaac grounds out as his hand reaches down to his straining cock to squeeze and stroke, only to have his hand batted away by Peters.  
“You’ll come from me pounding into you, or not at all my dear.”  
“Peter, please.” Isaac whines as his hands try to grab on to anything to give him a perch so that he may thrust back onto Peters cock.  
As if Peter read his mind, he grabs both of his hands and brings them up over his head holding them there with one hand as his other finds a nipple to tease. Still keeping his leisurely pace of fucking into Isaac he leans his head down to drop kisses all over Isaacs face and neck.  
With every thrust Isaac felt closer to his orgasm, but he knows that if he doesn’t come before Peter knots him, he will always come as Peter knots him. The thought of the knot pressing into his body and stretching him out wide while putting pressure onto his inner walls almost has Isaac losing his load right there, but that’s not what he wants, he wants to come with Peter. With his hands locked above his head by one of Peter’s hands and his legs resting over his shoulders all Isaac has at his disposal is his inner muscles, which he uses to get what he wants by squeezing down when Peter tries to pull out causing the older man to shudder and gasp at the feeling.  
“Harder.” Moans Isaac as he continues to squeeze his inner walls with every pull of Peters cock. An evil smile graces Peters face as he doubles Isaac over and starts to pound into, hitting the sweet bundle of nerves on each stroke.  
“Yesss.” Hisses Isaac as he feels his toes starting to curl more and his back wanting to arch, but can not in this position.  
“Harder you said?” Mocks Peter as he starts to piston in and out of the younger man below him. Each thrust hitting his prostate with precision, causing Isaac to wail out in pleasure as his own cock slapped against his stomach. With his hands still being held firmly in place by Peter and every thrust hitting his prostate all Isaac could do was squeeze his inner wall muscles down around Peter. Just when Isaac thought he couldn’t take anymore and was on the verge of begging Peter he felt it, the first little catch at his rim of Peter’s knot. With a renewed vigor Isaac took a deep breath and squeezed his inner walls down hard on Peter as he tried to pull out causing the older man to slam back into him. That last thrust is was did them both in, Peter panting heavily atop Isaac as his knot swelled locking them in place as well as putting pressure on Isaac’s prostate, which caused the younger man to gasp a breathless moan and come himself coating both their bellies with his cum.  
“You wicked little creature.” Gasp a breathless Peter.  
“How so.” Questions, Isaac as he lifts his now free hands to pull Peters head down towards him, but before he could get his kiss he found himself being flipped so that he was sitting atop Peter with his hard cock still locked inside of him.  
“Because you’re mine.” States Peter as he lays his head on his arms folded behind his head. “I’d get comfy if I were you my love we have a good thirty minutes before it goes down, and I don’t know about you, but I am beat.”  
Grumbling at Peters obvious joy in the situation Isaac gets as comfy as he can with Peter locked in him by lying down on his chest, every now and then tweaking his nipple just to feel his knot pulse within him. 

~~~~~~~  
Sometime later Peter wakes to the feeling of liquid dripping down his balls and a head of curly blond in his face. The sight alone brings a smile to his face; he’s never felt this before, the calming effect that Isaac seems to have upon him. Feeling safe and secure he falls back to sleep, they’ll clean up later he thinks as falls back into the peaceful calm.

“You have got to be kidding me.” A very familiar voice says causing the larger of the two bodies to twitch.  
“Is he in there?” Asks another eerily familiar voice, but when it doesn’t seem to get the answer it wants it ask again. “Derek is he in there or not?” So its Stiles and Derek, perfect just want he needed to have is Alpha and his alphas almost bitch find him and his mate.  
“OH MY GOD! What have you done to Isaac?” Shouts stiles as sticks his head past Derek to look into the room getting an eye full of both of him covered in an array of body fluids. Before he can say more I hear the rustling of clothes being grabbed and a startled yelp at what I can only guess is Derek dragging Stiles from the room. Slowly I open my eyes and look to the door just in time to see Derek re-appear.  
“ I don’t want to know, just know this I will not raise your demon spawn pup, so if you run off or break his heart I will rip your throat out with my teeth, we clear?” Ask Derek as he turns to leave the room.  
“I just found him, I don’t plan of leaving or letting him go my dear nephew.” I reply back as I run a hand through my sleeping boys hair.  
“Pack meeting tomorrow night, don’t be late.” Are his last words as he leaves my apartment closing the door behind him.

~~~~~  
“Wake up, your drooling on me.” States Peter with a quick smack to Isaac’s naked backside.  
“Whaa.” Mumbles a still sleepy Isaac as he lifts his head from Peter’s chest.  
“One you’re drooling on me, two I need to fuck you again.” Leers Peter as he grabs a handful of each butt cheek and spreads them apart as he nudges his hard cock against Isaac’s puffy, red and leaking opening. Before Peter could even attempt to get the head of his cock into Isaac’s, the younger man is bolting off of him into the bathroom where the sound of retching reaches his ears.  
“Ah the joys of a pregnant werewolf.” Mumbles Peter as he gets up to go to Isaac.

~~~~

The last day and a half has been a mixture of Peter and Isaac fucking on every available surface to Isaac puking his guts out at the sight and smell of food.  
“All I want is a nice slice of pizza.” Moans Isaac as his empty stomach still tumbles at the sight and smell of the pizza’s for the pack meeting in Derek’s loft.  
“Um.. Here.” Says Stiles as he walks up Isaac lying across the small couch with his head in Peters lap.  
“What’s that?” Mumbles Isaac eying Stiles out stretch head with a small container containing something light pink.  
“Pickled ginger.. It um helps calms stomachs down. My Dad says my Mom used to eat this all the time because of her morning sickness with me, said it really helped.” States Stiles shy-fully. “Derek mentioned that you and Peter were mates and that there was a good chance you’d be having a pup.”  
Peter is the one to reach out an take the container from Stiles out stretched hands and open it, pulling out a piece of the pickled ginger and holding it up to Isaacs lips who is eyeing it doubtfully before taking the piece into his mouth and chewing and swallowing it. The look on his face is instant no longer looking like he’s ready to bolt to the bathroom at the mere sight and smell of the pizza.  
“Thank you.” Isaac says after he eats a couple more pieces of the pickled ginger.  
“Your welcome.” Replies Stiles with a genuine smile gracing his face.  
“If you don’t mind my asking, why aren’t you freaking out? Peter said “When you saw us umm yesterday you were pissed.” Ask Isaac as he pushes himself into a sitting position with his back pressed into Peter’s side.  
“Uh. Derek mentioned that finding ones mate was a once in a lifetime thing and that it’s a pretty big deal. So I mean who am I step in the way of true love.” Says Stiles as he walks towards the pizza boxes on the table snagging a slice.  
“You’re not freaking out.” States Peter in a mater of fact voice.  
“Nah. That was yesterday. But know this if you break his heart Derek will be the least of your worries because I will make sure you’ll regret the day you hurt one of my friends.” Is all Stiles says as he shoves his slice of pizza into his mouth moaning at the taste, causing Derek who was walking into the room to stare at him with pure want.  
“Noted.” Says Peter as he watches his nephew watch Stiles eat. 

The calm that the has settled over the four of them is disturbed as Cora, Scott, and Boyd walk in to the loft arguing over how they’re going to handle the alpha pack. Their arguing comes to an abrupt stop as they take in Peter and Isaac on the couch.

“I don’t even want to know.” States Cora as she walks over to grab a slice of the pizza from the table in the process shoving Stiles out of the way an causing Derek to shoot her a warning look.  
“Good to see you again Isaac.” Says Boyd as he takes in Peters protective arm around Isaac’s middle and Isaacs relaxed posture.  
Still standing at the door is Scott taking in Peter and Isaac together and the smell of something faint and sweet, then moving his eyes to Derek who is still giving his sister a pointed look.  
“Really Isaac?” Whines Scott good-naturedly as he walks up to the pair and claps Isaacs’s hand. “If he ever hurts you let me know and I’ll take care of it.” He states as he moves off to grab a slice of pizza and nods hello to Stiles who has moved away from the table and some what closer to Derek. He’ll have to ask him about that later seeing as it’s something new.

“So what’s on the agenda for tonight’s pack meeting?” Says Stiles breaking the silence that has fallen over the group and starting an hours long debate on hold to handle Deucalion and the rest of the alphas.

~~~~

“I hate you. I hate you from the bottom of my heart you psychotic bastard.” Screams Isaac from the bedroom.

It’s been three months since he’s gotten pregnant, the alpha pack was defeated, Deucalion had left with the warning that if he ever tried this again he wouldn’t see them coming. Derek and Cora had left, which Isaac some what blames Peter for, because he told them to leave even if it was to keep them safe. And he’s fat, he’s feet hurt, he can’t go five minutes without having to use the bathroom and he’s so fucking horny it’s not funny. Also that psychotic bastard knocked him up with twins.. TWINS.  
“You don’t mean that darling.” States Peter from the kitchen where he was fixing Isaac a medium rare burger with extra pickles, hot mustard, lettuce, tomatoes, avocado, and cheese. He would move the moon from the sky if it made Isaac happy, but as he was just a mere werewolf food would have to do.  
“Do you want chips with your hamburger or a bowl of banana nut bread ice cream.” Asked Peter as he put the Isaac’s burger on the plate.  
“Ice cream.” Came the sniffled response from the bedroom. These mood swings were going to give him whiplash.  
“Here is your hamburger and banana nut bread ice cream love.” Peter says as he hands the plate with the hamburger to Isaac and sets the bowl of ice cream on the dresser. Slowly so not to cause Isaac to feel threatened and have another shift in moods Peter climbs into the bed next to him laying his head down close to Isaac’s abdomen and starts to talk to their pups.  
“Hi my little ones I’m your Daddy.”


End file.
